kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Alice, Golden Karen/Summary
Alice and Shino decide to play a word naming game with a theme of cute things. It starts out normal until they begin to repeatedly list each other. One day in class the girls complain about the heat when Yoko suggests they go to the beach for summer vacation, but Karen thinks going up to the mountains would be better. Aya suggests they compromise and just stay home, but neither agrees with that. Aya really doesn't want to go to the beach since she worries about her body image, especially in comparison to Yoko, who claims she is at an average size for her age. Her mood worsens when she notices that even Karen has a chest in comparison to her, so Karen suggests she stuffs some "pads" in her clothing and offers her a mouse pad. With that, Karen suggests they play cards to determine which idea they do. Within minutes Karen loses and starts to cry, and deciding to make her friend happy Yoko changes her mind, deciding they can visit the mountains. Later, Aya and Yoko are going over their packed items when Yoko realizes she forgot her swimsuit. Surprised, they find Shino dressed in heavy clothing that make her resemble a forest fairy. They ask why she didn't dress more apropriately, but Alice thinks she looks really cute- despite how warm she is. Shino claims a girl would endure anything in order to look good, but just then her sister is shown elsewhere, currently going against her words. A while later the group tries to determine what could be keeping Karen when she suddenly shows up in a huge truck, driven by her father. The girls react with surprise and begin their travels after getting everything loaded on it. During their travels they pass by several wonderful sights and scenery and eventually arrive to the bottom of Mount Fuji. As Karen runs off ahead of them, the girls complain about the heat again. Shino notices how uncomfortable Alice is and asks if she is okay, but Alice assures her that she is fine and is trying to stay cool by blowing out air. They catch up to Karen, who calls them slow and tries to tell them not to go a certain path as they come across the mountain lake. Karen suggests they go fishing and mentions her dad went up ahead to set up for them. They join her father and Alice mentions that she learned how to fish back at home, but she gets competitive with Karen and is unable to catch anything- to the point that she angrily tries chasing after the fish. The girls sit down to eat, and while the food is good, Alice is somewhat upset. Aya reveals the packed lunches that she made for everyone. Yoko tries it and is surprised by how it tastes, then begins to compliment it before comparing it to her mothers cooking. They watch as Karen's dad fishes and then complain about the bugs as Alice smacks Shino in an attempt to get one off of her before she got bit. The same thing happens with Aya tricked by Yoko after she thinks she was flirting with her. After they finish everyone climbs to the top of a small hill and Yoko expresses sadness that she forgot her swim clothes. After expressing surprise when Karen just runs straight into the water she is unable to resist and jumps in after her. She tells Aya to join them and after a moment she decides to take up the offer but is somewhat nervous about getting wet. Meanwhile, Alice is picking up rocks when she finds a small crab. Shino approaches to see, but accidentally slips into the water and floats by the others, causing them to stop and get out to help her. By the time Alice catches up to them a chain of events eventually ends wih them all falling into the water. As their trip continues Alice is revealed to have been writing it down in her journal. She also included drawings and is soon found by Shino, causing her to worry over how long she's been there while she wrote. Later, Yoko comes across Shino at the lake praying for Alice and Karen. She watches with confusion as Aya, dressed as a goddess floats out of the lake with a golden Alice and a golden Karen, and asks which one Shino lost. She claims she could never choose though, causing Yoko to remark that she has no idea what just happened. Back at home, Shino is looking through a magazine of blonde girls when Karen introduces her to a different magazine with girls of all sorts of hair colors. Thirty minutes later, Shino comes to the conclusion that she kinda likes girls with blue hair as well, causing Alice to yell at her for even considering dying her hair an odd color. Later, the girls comment on how cute Alice looks in a yukata that Shino outgrew. She asks Karen if she has one and helps her put it on while asking about the types of things they might see at the festival. However, Shino informs her that the festival they're attending is a different from a traditional one, which disappoints her. Suddenly Karen asks Alice to hold the ribbon of her yukata and when she does, she uses this as a chance to unroll. As Alice holds it she asks Shino about her own outfit. Later on, Aya is awaiting Yoko's arrival. She compliments Aya when she shows up and wonders if it might have to do with how well the yukata compliments her black hair. Aya attempts to compliment her, but the others arrive before she can and they start to comment on the unconventional gothic-lolita style yukata Shino chose to wear as they make their way to the festival area. Alice is quickly taken by all of the things there and they overhear their teacher, searching for her brother. She got separated from him, but when they question her she claims to have come by herself and flees after they notice she had enough food for at least three people. Karen and Alice try to decide what to eat, trying to figure out if they should have something starchy, or something fried. They want cotton candy for last, or even some chocolate bananas. Yoko suggests they do some walking around first though, to see what they have before they settle since people usually run out of money and can't buy or do much else since they ate first. The group agrees, but they notice Shino decided to grab a bite to eat first before they could discuss it. Eventually the girls resume wandering around. They play fun games, enjoy sweet foods, spot masks, and play a cute fish game that Yoko proves to be really good at. Alice catches two, but releases the fish and the girls decide to sit down and do some crafting. As Yoko is finishing, her craft breaks at the last second, while Karen has just finished a little penguin. Shino has made a French Landmark, while Alice struggles to make one and it cracks as well. They hear a lot of sounds from the distance and look as everyone starts to dance. Karen, enticed by this grabs Shino and Alice and gets them to dance with her. Aya suggests that Yoko goes too, but she wonders why Aya doesn't want to. On top of the tower, Shino shows Karen and Alice how to dance; until she watches other people and starts to wonder if she's been doing it wrong. Later the group head down a nearby path as Karen asks about the fireworks, only to be told they won't be holding any. However, Shino thought ahead and brought some little ones with her, so they find a nice spot to play with them as Yoko returns with a present for Aya: bandages. She had noticed that Aya is in a lot of pain and had been well-aware of it this whole time, so she comments that she should have just told her while helping her out. After she finishes they are joined by Isami and resume playing. Alice thanks Shino for bringing her to the festival, and Shino agrees that she had a lot of fun as well, because she got to be with Alice. They save the biggest firework for last, which Aya suggests they don't light since they need a lot of room. But as it turns out, it was accidentally lit so the girls run away really fast. In a dark room, Yoko decides to tell a scary story, but as it is just about to reach it's climax, she yells that they all forgot to do their Summer homework. They all scream and Aya turns on the room light, revealing how late it is right now, and how they forgot to do their homework; causing them to scream again. Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Full summary